carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Automatic Warning System
AWS (Automatic Warning System) is a cab warning system used in UK and Rotain. Ramps are placed between the rails on the track. The system works by magnetic field, if it's magnetic then it will trigger the AWS. The AWS system itself works like this: A sunflower lamp lights up in the cab and a beep sounds. If the driver doesn't push an AWS button within 5 seconds, the system will apply emergency brakes. Ramps are usually fitted at signals, speed warning boards, and stuff like that. Currently, CarlRail's mainline (Tonham Central - Carlton) is fully AWS fitted. It is selling currently for 500 ROBUX for all other use, and free for friends. How it works in ROBLOX Basically, it uses values in the AWS ramp and a sensor. Also few more things is the AWS lamp, and the sound brick in the cab, where the sounds and timer script is. Also there is a GUI in the vehicleseat for the AWS button. If the value of the ramp is something else than 1, (like 0) and a sensor goes over it, it will sound a bing/ding in the cab. If the value of the ramp is 1, and a sensor goes over it, it will sound an alarm in the cab and give the driver 5 seconds to press the AWS Reset button until it brakes. (by enabling the timer script). If the driver presses the button in time, the timer script will be disabled and reset. However if nothing is pressed, like if it's runaway train or something, it will within 5 seconds set the vehicleseat's maxspeed and torque to 0, stopping the train. The train will have to be either regenned or the vehicleseat's config edited back to normal, to drive it again. How it was made The system script was made 25th of July 2017, as a prototype. Build had experimented in his top secret lab and messed with the certain part detection script, until he finally made a certain value in part detection script. This discovery opened up many opportunities, such as TPWS, AWS or even ERTMS. Build picked the easiest, the first and the most basic one, AWS. The AWS system has been made 26th of July 2017, and tested on a DRS Class 37, in his top secret lab. Carl helped him do the GUI AWS Reset script, since Build didn't know how to script normal GUI's, only SurfaceGUI's. It was all done, then it was transferred to CarlRail's Class 97 (97001) and AWS ramps were fitted on the High Tonham Test Track, there were many failures due to the rushing of Build, including the value in the signal script. But he fixed it finally and it worked. 12th of August 2017, the current line (Tonham Central - Carlton) was fully AWS fitted. Plans are Build will make TPWS. The AWS system was made 90% by Build (The system script and stuff like that). 10% by Carl (Doing the GUI and fixing some scripts). 2.0 There's a AWS system in the works for the new driving system. It will include a new AWS repeat sunflower as a GUI.Category:Cab Warning System Category:Build's Inventions